To distribute content to optical discs and other storage devices, a content owner, such as a studio, releases content to a replication facility, which replicates the content onto the storage devices. Since the content owner does not have much control as to what happens in the replication facility, the content owner relies on trust and process control of each particular replication facility to make sure illegal or unauthorized copies of the content are not taking place. Accordingly, content providers do not have precise control over how many copies of the content are being made once the content is released to the replication facility. As a result, content owners do not know if unauthorized copies of the content are being made. Further, content is often delivered to a memory device in encrypted form and stored in the memory device in that encrypted form. Unfortunately, if an unauthorized party gains access to the key used to encrypt the content, the unauthorized party would have access to the content.